She Will Be Loved
by nakace
Summary: Heather is pregnant with her boyfriend Taylor Hubbell's child, but does that really mean she's over her ex-fling Naya Rivera? Heya story, mostly rated K/T, maybe M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The fifth pregnancy test box was thrown across the room in an irrelevant direction in pure dismay as Heather pulled the cap off and began to take the test. Placing it on the side, she began to pace up and down the bathroom awaiting the beeping noise the pee stick was to make any minute. Rushing over as it did, more tears rolled down the dancer's rose red cheeks at the result. _Pregnant._ She couldn't be, not now.

Sure, Heather had always said she wanted to get married to Taylor and have kids with him, but not now. She was still grieving over her and Naya's failed fling. She couldn't deal with a pregnancy.

"Heather?" She heard a familiar masculine voice shout.

"Shit." She muttered, mustering up the strength to pick up the unwanted boxes from the floor, but she didn't have enough time as her boyfriend walked into the bathroom. "Taylor!" She hissed, knowing the game was up. "I could have been peeing!" She added, pursing her lips as he approached the five positive pregnancy tests on the side.

"Baby, you're pregnant?!" He asked in full excitement, wrapping his arms around the blonde in a strong embrace.

"Yeah." She whispered, trying her best to flash a realistic smile in his direction. She had to do this. It was something she always wanted. She'd get over Naya. This was her life now.

**_Three Months Later_**

"Taylor, stop! Put me down!" Heather giggled as her boyfriend carried her bridal style around the Glee set during her hour break.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He smiled, carefully setting her back on her feet before leading her to some sunloungers and sitting down in one. "Hey, Heath?" He asked, looking over in the blonde's direction as she straightened out Brittany's Cheerio outfit and sat down in the one beside Taylor's.

"Yeah?" She asked in curiosity, looking over at Taylor and flashing a warm smile.

"Thanks for inviting me onto set today." He said, gazing into Heather's ocean orbs.

Just as the tall blonde was about to answer, she heard her name being called from a distance. Turning her head, she smiled at the sight of Dianna, though intrigue by her facial expressions.

"Heather, can you come with me a sec?" She asked, a hint of need in her tone of voice.

Looking back over, Heather smiled as Taylor nodded her on. "I'll be back in a sec." She smiled, getting up and following Dianna around the corner where they were alone.

"Have you been hearing the rumors?" The actress asked impatiently, genuinely confused at them. Dianna was the first that usually ignored the rumors, though, she had to admit, she wouldn't be surprised if they were true.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she handed it to Heather as she awaited a response from her friend.

_US WEEKLY EXCLUSIVE: Heather Morris Is Pregnant: Glee Actress Expecting First Child_ it read.

"Wait, what?" Heather asked, shell shocked. "Shit." She whispered quietly, running both of her hands through her hair after she handed her friend her phone back.

"So it's true?" Dianna asked, tilting her head slightly in the dancer's way.

"Yeah." Heather nodded, pursing her lips tightly together. "But it was totally unexpected." She added with a sigh. "How on earth did they find out?" She asked in confusion.

"One of your sources, apparently. You should talk to PR about this." Dianna said. "But congratulations." Dianna added with a smile. "I know you always wanted this." She smiled, pulling the other blonde in for an embrace.

"Thanks." She mused, flashing a believable smile and nodding. "Yeah, I should. Ryan already knows. That's why Brittany isn't in the next few episodes." She shrugged, pulling away from the hug.

"What has Naya said?" Dianna asked suddenly.

Shit. Naya.

"I.. I haven't told her yet." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What? If she finds out from someone that isn't you it'll make it all worse, Heath." Dianna said, taking hold of both of the taller girl's hands in her own.

Sighing, Heather nodded her head. "I know, I know. I just.. We ended on such a bad term. I don't know how she'll take it. I mean we aren't even close friends anymore." Heather admitted, shaking her head slowly.

_Heather report to choir room set please, you are required urgently_ a voice announced over the micro.

"That's my queue. Please don't tell anyone." She almost begged, walking back out and signalling Taylor to follow her back onto the set.

"Simple scene Heather, you're in the hallways with Chord, just a few background scenes while Blaine is talking to Tina. No microphones on you, no camera's focused on you." He announced. The dancer nodded comprehensively and made her way to Brittany's locked where Chord was already waiting.

"And.. Action!"

"Congrats on the baby." He murmured quietly, adjusting the bag on his back and leaning against the lockers, a wide smile already appearing from his lips.

What on earth was he doing? Heather tried her best to hide the shock on her face, and was pretty sure she did a terrible job at it. Good thing this was only a background scene.

"How do you know?" She asked, glancing over at the taller guy as she closed the locker door and leaned against the locker too. "This isn't the time to talk about this." She mumbled.

"The whole set knows, Heath." He chuckled, pulling the girl in for a hug. "Well what else were we going to talk about?" He asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Seriously?" She asked, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously. "Does Naya know?" She asked worriedly.

"I uh, you should go and talk to her." He said, pursing his lips and letting out a quiet sigh.

"And cut! That's a wrap. Well done everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know?" She asked, glancing over at the taller guy as she closed the locker door and leaned against the locker too. "This isn't the time to talk about this." She mumbled.

"The whole set knows, Heath." He chuckled, pulling the girl in for a hug. "Well what else were we going to talk about?" He asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Seriously?" She asked, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously. "Does Naya know?" She asked worriedly.

"I uh, you should go and talk to her." He said, pursing his lips and letting out a quiet sigh.

"And cut! That's a wrap. Well done everyone!"

Heather looked up at Chord, now all of a sudden worried at what could happen next. Naya was her friend. She should have told her. But then again, she hadn't told anyone. She could use that in her advantage.

"I guess I should." She mused, pursing her lips tightly. "I'll see you later." She added, taking a deep breath before walking off the hall set and over to where Taylor awaited, sitting down in Heather's Glee deck chair.

"That seemed fun." Taylor chuckled mockingly, running a soothing back up and down Heather's back. "You know, it's a good thing you've got that jacket on, because otherwise I think people would start to notice."

"They know, Tay." She sighed, looking over at her boyfriend. "Or at least that's what Chord just told me."

"Maybe it is time we start telling people, Heath. You're more than three months along." He frowned, glancing down at her slightest of bumps and then back at her face.

"No." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Heather, I understand that you're afraid something will happen. But it's not going to be a secret for long."

"You don't get it, Taylor!" She exclaimed, sighing loudly. "I'm the one actually going through with this. Let me handle it. Please." She frowned, yet again running one of her hands through the hair that fell from her high pony.

_Damn hormones._ Were they supposed to kick in so early?

Taylor simply stayed put, deciding that the best idea was to agree with a pregnant lady. "Okay."

"I'm going to visit Naya. Can you go home and feed Jenny?"

"Okay. Love you." Taylor finally said, leaning down and placing a quick kiss against Heather's lips and watching her walk away before walking off set and driving back to the house they shared.

"Love you too." The dancer murmured, turning around and beginning to walk over to where Naya's trailer was, and truth be told, she was rather nervous.

While walking the long walk to her friend's trailer, she was stopped every few seconds by someone congratulating her on the baby. After the fifth person, she finally decided that enough was enough.

"How did you find out?" She asked curiously, not believing that the whole cast and crew read and believed rumors on the net.

"Ryan told us!" The cameraman revealed with a smile. "I bet you're so excited." He added. "I remember when my wife got pregnant with our first child," He began.

_Oh crap._

"That's really nice. Thank you." She mumbled before storming over to where Ryan was. A little detour wouldn't hurt. It gave her more time to build up the nerve to face Naya.

"How could you?!" She asked in anger as she approached said traitor.

"I'm sorry?" He asked in demand, turning around and raising an eyebrow at the dancer.

Whoa. She wasn't expecting that. What if he hadn't told everyone? She had a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Y-You told everyone about my pregnancy?" She asked, trying her best to make it come out like a statement, but yet again failed miserably.

Ryan had an amused look on his face that confused Heather, and truth be told, was starting to irritate her. "Heather, dear, you weren't going to be able to keep it from everyone forever."

"You could have at least let me tell my cast mates!" She almost yelled, feeling a small but tight knot beginning to form at the back of her throat.

"It's been three months darling. I gave you plenty of time. They were starting to wonder why I wasn't giving you much air time."

"If you would have told me they were curious, I would have told them."

"Heather, I'm busy filming a scene if it isn't obvious. Please. We'll talk about this some other time." He said before focusing back on the set infront of him.

The dancer only just swallowed the knot and made her way back to walking to Naya's trailer. The walk was unbearable and seemingly longer than it had ever been before. Finally reaching her friend's trailer, she took a deep breath at the sound of Naya's voice. She must be rehearsing lines. Exhaling air, she turned around to walk away, but stayed put.

This wasn't her. She was never a coward, so why start now? Turning back around, Heather took one more deep breath and knocked three times on the trailer door, taking a deep breath and waiting for some sort of response.

"My job is awesome, and my boss loves me." She heard Naya state, a smug tone noted in her voice. Yeah, she was definitely rehearsing. Though, for a Santana Lopez line, there was a hint of sadness that she managed to distinguish which was rather out of character. _Maybe Santana got fired or something_ she thought stupidly, trying her best to not blame her pregnancy on said tone.

"Who is it?" She heard Naya ask, and shortly after she heard her clearing her throat. Again, out of character for Naya.

"It's Heather." The dancer replied almost instantly, pursing her lips.

A long silence followed, and the blonde let out a strained sigh.

"Naya, please." She whimpered. "Open up. I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"My job is awesome, and my boss loves me." She heard Naya state, a smug tone noted in her voice. Yeah, she was definitely rehearsing. Though, for a Santana Lopez line, there was a hint of sadness that she managed to distinguish which was rather out of character. _Maybe Santana got fired or something_ she thought stupidly, trying her best to not blame her pregnancy on said tone.

"Who is it?" She heard Naya ask, and shortly after she heard her clearing her throat. Again, out of character for Naya.

"It's Heather." The dancer replied almost instantly, pursing her lips.

A long silence followed, and the blonde let out a strained sigh.

"Naya, please." She whimpered. "Open up. I need to talk to you."

Another unbearable silence followed.

"You had three months to talk to me, Heather." Naya said hastily, staying put on her trailer's -reasonably uncomfy- sofa.

"Just let me explain! Let us just talk!"

"No. You had plenty of time. It's too late." The brunette sobbed quietly, though easily heard through the thin walls of her trailer.

Heather tried to muster up the courage to reply, though nothing managed to come out. "Nay.." She whimpered, running one of her hands through her blonde hair.

Naya slowly stood up at the sound of the pain in Heather's voice. That pain was real. It was too real to pretend. Taking a few steps towards the door, Naya took a long, deep and shaky breath before taking hold of the door handle, though not opening the door yet.

"I'm so sorry." Heather whispered as she directed her gaze down to the floor, closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds before turning around and beginning to slowly walk away.

Exhaling air from her nose almost inaudibly, the brunette slowly opened the door, though stayed quiet as she watched the blonde's pace come to a stop. "I know you are." She mumbled truthfully.

Staying still for a few seconds, the dancer slowly turned around and looked over at Naya with her bloodshot ocean orbs, as did Naya with her own bloodshot chocolate ones.

"Come here." The singer whispered quietly, watching as Heather did as she was told and took slow but steady steps towards the trailer. Naya took a step to the side and shut the trailer door and locked it, taking a deep breath before turning around to look at Heather.

The taller girl's cheeks were notably tear stained, her face in general redder than normal. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her eyes projected pure pain and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me, Heath?" The brunette asked, hurt noted in her voice as it broke while saying the blonde's shortened name.

The dancer stayed quiet for a few seconds as she thought out her words carefully. She'd got this far, and didn't want to ruin it now. Letting out a long sigh through her nose, she took a couple of steps backwards and sat on the far side of the sofa. "I hadn't told anyone yet, Naya." She breathed out quietly, keeping her eyes focused on the girl's slim figure.

The brunette stayed as still as she could, pursing her lips tightly that it was actually causing her a slight amount of pain before making her way over to the sofa like the blonde had moments prior, though sitting on the other side, an empty space separating the two. "Do you realize how stupid you made me feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is laughing at me, Heather!"

"Why on earth would they be laughing at you? No one even knew about our little summer fling."

Naya chuckled humorlessly. "That's not what it's about. You don't get it!"

"Well explain it, then!" Heather exclaimed in frustration.

"We used to be so close, Heather. We were the best of friends. We _created_ Brittana." She began, directing her gaze to her own hands that were fiddling together on her lap before finally looking back over at Naya. "And now you're pregnant, and I found out for everyone but you!"

Heather felt a tight knot beginning to form at the back of her throat, and was already struggling to hide it on her face. "I'm scared, Naya." She breathed out, the blonde's voice notably lower as she tried her best to hold in the sobs and tears that threatened to escape.

The singer's heart shattered at the sight of her friend seemingly breaking down. Heather didn't deserve any of this. But as soon as she felt her walls coming down, she rapidly mentally built them up again.

_She should have told me. _Were the words circling Naya's mind.

"I would have been there for you from the start if you asked me to be."

"I'm asking you now."

Silence filled the room as Naya slowly shook her head. She felt harsh, but she wasn't going to let Heather ruin her life. Not anymore.

Or that's what she planned to do, anyway.

Heather sighed and shook her head. "I'll just go. I'm sorry." She murmured sadly, standing up and glancing at Naya one last time before shamefully walking towards the door.

Exhaling air audibly from her nose, she kept her gaze on her lap, thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind as she heard her trailer door unlock.

"Don't go." She breathed quietly, flickering her chocolate orbs over to Heather, who was standing still, her hand still holding the handle.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence filled the room as Naya slowly shook her head. She felt harsh, but she wasn't going to let Heather ruin her life. Not anymore.

Or that's what she planned to do, anyway.

Heather sighed and shook her head. "I'll just go. I'm sorry." She murmured sadly, standing up and glancing at Naya one last time before shamefully walking towards the door.

Exhaling air audibly from her nose, she kept her gaze on her lap, thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind as she heard her trailer door unlock.

"Don't go." She breathed quietly, flickering her chocolate orbs over to Heather, who was standing still, her hand still holding the handle.

Confusion ripped through the blonde's body. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that if she was to stay, they'd just discuss even more, but if she was to go, their friendship -or at least what was remaining of it- was definitely going to be in the ruins.

Sighing, Heather's hand slowly dropped from the handle, though she stayed where she was, facing the door and waiting for Naya to say something else.

"I.. It's just.." Naya paused herself, pursing her plump lips tightly, trying to think out he words before stuttering any more. Looking over at the tall blonde, the brunette sighed as she didn't shift position, the was happy at the relief of Heather's hand off the handle.

"It just hurt." She sighed, shaking her head and slowly pulling herself to her feet, though not taking any steps.

"I'm going through a lot, Naya." Heather sighed, looking down at her feet and considering turning around. _Come on, Heather. Stand up for yourself. You never take this from anyone._

Naya's chocolate orbs gazed over at Brittany, a hopeful shine glistening from her eyes as she watched the dancer's position shirt at the slightest.

"But it was so easy to just tell me." The shorter girl murmured. _Why do you keep fucking it up when you're about to fix it? Stop it. Grow up._

"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute." Heather challenged, crossing her arms across her chest and finally slowly turning around to yet again face the brunette beauty.

Naya tried her best to do as Heather had requested. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She imagined herself carrying Matt's baby. Letting out a shaky sigh, she looked down at her feet. "I can't." She lied, closing her eyes tightly before taking a few steps further from Heather.

"Try harder."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's different."

"Yeah, because I've been with Taylor since high school and actually wanted this at one point. And you've been with so many guys. I bet you haven't even though about your future yet."

"You were with me for a few months inbetween. You can't be _that_ in love with him." It came out harsh. Maybe a bit _too_ harsh.

Heather stayed quiet, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked over at Naya in full disbelief. "How could you even say that, Naya?"

"I have a point. Admit it."

"I love Taylor." Heather said defensively.

"I'm not saying you don't, but why did you cheat on him with me?"

"No." Heather said through gritted teeth, dropping her arms from her chest. "I did not cheat on him." She hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We were on another of our breaks, and you took advantage of that!" Heather whisper shouted.

Naya stayed quiet, automatically feeling bad at the tears she had caused. No matter how mad she was, she'd never want to make Heather cry. Never. But in another way, she wasn't going to let Heather play victim. But maybe she should.

Confusion.

"So.. So you didn't feel anything towards me?" Naya asked, rather hurt which was displayed yet again from her chocolate orbs.

"Of course I did. I just.. I was so afraid to act on my feelings."

"So you don't regret it?"

"Of course I don't, Naya. How could you even think that?" Heather took a few cautious steps closer in Naya's direction.

"Because we distanced.." Naya's breathing became slightly ragged as she too struggled at swallowing the knot in the back of her throat, not fully dominating the ability to hold back the tears either.

"I thought- I though that's what you wanted." She murmured, leaving a good two meters distance between them. "You went off with Matt straight after. It hurt, Nay."

Naya soaked in Heather's words. _She hurt her._ Dipping her head down, quiet sobs began to escape as the brunette rested her back against the far wall.

"Don't cry.."

"You're crying too."

"I know, b-"

"Heather, just answer me this, okay?" She interrupted, not managing to hold it in any longer.

Heather gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked through shaky breaths. "We were all bound to found out sooner or later."

"I was scared." She murmured, now avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Of what?" Slowly lifting her head, her bloodshot eyes searched for Heather's ocean ones, though failed.

"I've heard of those miscarriages and how sometimes they fail and I.." The dancer trailed off, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't want to get attached myself until I was at least another two months along."

"I'm-" Naya cut her self off instantly. "I was your best friend." She mused, finally achieving eye contact. "You know I would have been there for you no matter what.

"But it's Taylor's. I already know how much you dislike him." Heather murmured sadly.

"I don't care about sloth. You're you. And the baby is yours too."

Heather shook her head, slowly taking small steps backwards.

"I miss you." Naya added in a whimper, standing up straight. She was pretty sure her heart was beating so hard it was bruising her insides. Her and Heather hadn't been in the same room alone for so long since last summer.

Heather shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't do this, Naya. Please." Heather sobbed, still making progressive steps backwards. "You had your chance. Just let me be happy. I deserve it"

"Are you really happy with him? Does he make you happier than I did?" Naya challenged, her steps longer than Heather which rapidly closed the gap between the two.

Silence. Damn silence. Naya was pretty sure a bullet to the leg would be less painful.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather shook her head, slowly taking small steps backwards.

"I miss you." Naya added in a whimper, standing up straight. She was pretty sure her heart was beating so hard it was bruising her insides. Her and Heather hadn't been in the same room alone for so long since last summer.

Heather shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't do this, Naya. Please." Heather sobbed, still making progressive steps backwards. "You had your chance. Just let me be happy. I deserve it"

"Are you really happy with him? Does he make you happier than I did?" Naya challenged, her steps longer than Heather which rapidly closed the gap between the two.

Silence. Damn silence. Naya was pretty sure a bullet to the leg would be less painful.

"Why are you doing to me?" She asked quietly, flickering her eyes over at Naya. "You were mad at me five minutes ago."

"I still am."

"So why are you doing this to me, Naya?!"

Yet another silence followed, though this time, it was Naya the one at fault. Her mouth opened various times, though nothing managed to come out.

Waiting impatiently, Heather crossed her arms against her chest, involuntarily pressuring the fabric of her tight fit Cheerio outfit, causing the bump to be rather easily noticed.

It wasn't big, but if someone knew what they were looking for, they'd find it in a split second. The blonde's ocean orbs were still focused on Naya, who's facial expressions were too broken to read, never mind understand.

The brunette's gaze slowly trailed down Heather's body until she finally reached her stomach. Naya had known for over a week that her friend was pregnant. Or apparently so, anyway. But even knowing that there was a rumor that she was, the singer couldn't gain the strength nor gut to talk a look at Heather's stomach. She was afraid. Afraid she was going to lose Heather forever if it was true.

And it was. There it was. The bump to seal the deal.

Naya let out a shaky yet hitched breath of air, and the blonde instantly dropped her arms to her side at the realization that she'd probably just made everything a lot more confusing.

_Why on earth is Naya acting like this?_ Was the only question spinning through Heather's mind in said moment. Everything was so confusing.

"Nay." Heather breathed out as she noticed the look on the shorter girl's face. It was a face full of shock and disbelief. The kind of face someone would pull when their partner broke up with them, or a beloved family pet had passed away.

Naya stayed quiet, her body tense yet frozen in the spot. She wasn't sure how to act or react, though she was pretty sure Heather had already caught on that shocked was an understatement.

Everything was slowly beginning to sink in. Not only for Naya, but for Heather.

This was it. Their friendship was definitely over. Finito.

Though Heather had expected either Naya to storm out of her own trailer, or even locking herself in the bathroom until the blonde was to leave, the brunette shocked her as her facial expressions slowly softened.

Naya's lips were neatly pursed, her eyebrows very faintly furrowed together, and her whole body relaxed. The whole opposite of what she was before. And before Heather could decided how to react to the change, the shorter girl took uneasy and slow steps towards Heather.

What exactly happening? Naya didn't even know. She'd decided to just go with her instinct. Go with the flow as they used to say.

Heather was now the one that had thoroughly tensed and frozen in her spot. She wasn't sure whether to watch her feet and beg they'd stop, or look at her face and try and understand exactly what Naya was feeling.

Opting for the latter, the dancer slowly moved her gaze over to Naya's, in which steadily got closer until they were finally a mere half meter apart from eachother.

The two took in an almost synchronized deep breath as their orbs studied one another's.

"Just let me be happy." Heather finally breathed out, closing her eyes tightly and forcing out the welling tears before opening them again and instantly noting the pain from the chocolate orbs in front of her own.

Naya slowly shook her head. Not to deny Heather's happiness, because truth be told, that's all she wanted, but because when the dancer mentioned her happiness, she knew she meant with Taylor.

"I can make you happy." Naya finally whimpered, trying her best to swallow the ever growing knot at the back of her throat, but finding it absolutely impossible.

"You always say that. But here we are again." Heather murmured, shaking her head as more tears freely trailed her cheeks. "Don't ruin this for me. You know how much I've always wanted to start a family."

"I'm not ruining anything, Heath. I want you to be happy, and I'm the one who can make you happiest."

"Then why did you run away when I needed you the most?! You had me and let me go!" She sobbed yet again, her feet still stuck into the ground.

If Naya was upsetting her this much, why didn't her feet move and let her leave? _Come on, feet. I'll dance out if I have to._

"Please forget about the past. I'm a different person. Give me one more chance." Naya's words came out almost as a beg. She as pretty sure her cheeks were beginning to burn up at her tone of voice.

"I want the best for my baby." She whispered, shaking her head yet again.

Naya moved one of her hands and placed it on the small of Heather's bump. "I'm a lot better than him. For both of you."

Heather's breath hitched yet again at the contact, wrapping her fingers around Naya's wrist and firmly pulling it off her stomach. "Stop."

Without a second though, Naya pulled her hand from Heather's grip and cupped the dancer's cheeks, instantly leaning in and pressing her lips against Heather's.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please forget about the past. I'm a different person. Give me one more chance." Naya's words came out almost as a beg. She as pretty sure her cheeks were beginning to burn up at her tone of voice.

"I want the best for my baby." She whispered, shaking her head yet again.

Naya moved one of her hands and placed it on the small of Heather's bump. "I'm a lot better than him. For both of you."

Heather's breath hitched yet again at the contact, wrapping her fingers around Naya's wrist and firmly pulling it off her stomach. "Stop."

Without a second though, Naya pulled her hand from Heather's grip and cupped the dancer's cheeks, instantly leaning in and pressing her lips against Heather's.

Heather's whole world came to a halt as she felt her friend's plump lips press against her own. It felt so right yet so wrong at the same time. Not exactly sure what she was doing, the dancer's lips began to respond to Naya's as she slowly moved one of her hands to place it on top of one of the Latina's that was residing on her pale cheek.

Surprised that Heather hadn't pushed her away or simply stayed still, Naya let the kiss last a little long, taking one last feel at how the blonde's lips felt against her own. Her surroundings slowed down and her knees began to weaken. The kiss was so gentle. It was so different to all the other kisses they had shared. Though gentle, the two could feel the passion it delivered.

The dancer finally came to her senses, stopping her lips as her breath hitched. Slowly pulling away, the taller woman pulled her hand away and shook her head slowly, exhaling a long breath or air from her mouth as she sat down and sunk into the sofa, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Confusion was an understatement.

Staying still, Naya simply studied the younger woman closely, before after a few seconds, finally took a few steps closer towards Heather and kneeling infront of her. "Hey, hey. Please don't cry."

Heather stayed still, trying her best to make out she wasn't crying.

"Heath."

Sighing, the blonde slowly lifted her head up and looked at Naya, her rose red cheeks already tearstained.

"The last thing I wanted to do was upset you."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"I.."

Heather awaited.

"I thought it'd make you happy.

Raising an eyebrow, the taller girl slowly shook her head. "No. You want to confuse me."

"Why exactly would I want to do that?" Naya asked, placing a hand on either of the pale girl's bare knees.

Silence.

"Hey?"

"I don't know.."

"Listen to me, Heather." Naya murmured, searching for eye contact.

The dancer stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on her lap, and after a while, slowly began to raise her vision to her friend's face which had pain written all over it.

The Latina let out an almost inaudible sigh in relief as the other girl obeyed her. That meant she still cared, right?

"You're the one that ended us back in the summer. I never wanted us to end. I wanted us to last." She murmured quietly, still highly cautious that someone could have been listening.

"It was too much pressure on me, Nay. I was so confused."

"You can't deny you feel something for me, Heather. Please. Just say you feel something back."

Dreaded silence, yet again. They were getting worse.

"Well?"

"Of course I do, Naya!" She almost yelled, leaning backwards into the backrest of the sofa. "And you know I do. Why do you have to bring it up?!"

Naya tried her best not to smile, but knew the game was probably up before it started. "I want to make you happy. Like I did before you broke off out little thing back in the summer.

"Don't you get it, Naya? I'm pregnant with Taylor's baby, and you just expect me to go running back to you?"

Ouch.

"That's harsh, Naya. Even for you."

"Does he make you happier than I did?"

Here we go again.

"Don't start." Heather almost hissed, running her hand through her blonde locks.

"Just give me a chance. Taylor doesn't have to know." Naya begged, staying put as she was, kneeling infront of the pregnant woman with her hands rested on her knees.

Heather shook her head, humorlessly chuckling. "You expect me to cheat on my baby's father?"

Naya confidently shook her head, and Heather rolled her eyes.

Noticing Heather's roll of her beautiful ocean orbs, Naya sighed and moved to sit down beside the younger girl, shifting her body so she was facing her girl, being able to see her with much more ease. "I want us to work. It's all I've ever wanted." The brunette breathed out truthfully.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde kept her eyes on her friend. She wasn't sure if she was actually considering it, or if she just felt bad for Naya.

"Why do you want me so badly? We're so opposite, Nay. I'm a dancer, you're a singer. You're destined for fame, I'm not. I don't even like the fame and you want to drown in it. In this situation, our type of opposites just don't attract."

"You thought that out well, didn't you?" She asked with a small chuckle, shaking her head slowly. "I'm getting tired of fighting for this, Heath. I'm not going to wait forever."

"I don't want you to."

"You do."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That." Heather muttered pointlessly, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask this question. I promise. Just look at me."

The dancer's face lost all emotion as she slowly looked over towards her friend.

"Give me a chance. No one needs to know."


End file.
